The Underwear Talk
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack & Ianto discuss sexy underwear


Ianto looked up from his laptop when somebody knocked on the door. He set it on the coffee table and went to answer it. Jack stood in the hallway, take away bags in his hands, big grin in his face.

"Nice look." Jack said as he walked past Ianto in to the flat.

Ianto looked down at himself with a frown. He had changed into lounge pants and a tee shirt when he got home, he had wanted to be comfortable for a change.

"Stop frowning," Jack said, pulling Ianto in to his arms," I like it when you wear stuff like this, it's easier to get off you."

Ianto rolled his eyes and punched Jack in the shoulder. Jack squeezed his ass as he kissed him.

"Oooo, I'm feeling dizzy," Ianto said, when they broke apart, "I must be faint with hunger."

"Sure it's not my incredible kisses?" Jack asked.

Ianto thought about it for a moment.

"Nope, it's hunger." he said.

He stepped away from Jack and started taking the food out of the bags while Jack pouted.

"Quit pouting and come eat." he called to Jack, when he had everything laid out.

Never one to deny his stomach, Jack came over to the table.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Ianto asked, after they had finished eating and were settled on the couch in the living room.

"Yes, I can stand on my head." Jack said

"Could you be serious for a moment." Ianto said.

"Ok, I can't do it unsupported." Jack said.

"Never mind." Ianto said with a huff, starting to get up.

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You know you can ask me anything." he said.

Ianto stared at the floor, then looked up.

"I was wondering if there was anything you'd like to see me wear?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Like what?" Jack asked, curious as to what Ianto might have in mind.

"You said you liked this." he gestured down at his clothes, " I just wondered if there was anything special, you know, just for you, that you'd like to see?"

Ianto's face had turned bright red and he was staring at the floor again. Jack tipped Ianto's chin up and gently kissed him.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" he asked.

"No," Ianto replied, "I was looking at some stuff on line and it got me to wondering."

Jack loved that Ianto was curious and want to do everything he could to encourage it.

"Show me." he said.

Ianto grabbed his laptop off the coffee table. Jack turned so he was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch,his legs stretched out. Ianto settled between his legs with his back against Jack's chest and fired up his laptop.

"Some of the stuff I saw was just plain silly," he said as he pulled up a site he had book marked, " and some of it just looked weird or really uncomfortable, but some didn't look so bad."

He scrolled down the page, stopping at a picture of a g-string that was an elephant's head.

"See, that's just silly." he said.

"Oh, I don't know," Jack said with a grin, " It would come in handy if you were playing Tarzan?"

"Tarzan wore a loincloth." Ianto told him.

"Yah, but he road an elephant." Jack replied.

Ianto groaned and rolled his eyes. Jack chuckled and nuzzled his neck. They looked looked through several pages, Jack making comments, Ianto making mental notes.

"Is leather comfortable?" Ianto asked, when they reached a section featuring leather wear.

"It can be, if it's good quality." Jack said. "It makes you sweat though. Silk feels real nice, looks good too."

"Sounds nice." Ianto said.

"You've never worn silk?" Jack asked.

"Do ties count?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, we are so getting you some silk drawers." Jack said, clicking away on the keyboard. "How about those." he pointed at a pair.

"That's just bits of string," Ianto said,"and I'm not even sure where some of it would go."

He pointed at a different pair.

"Those are nice." he said.

"Ooooo, they come in red," Jack said,"you are getting those."

He batted Ianto's hands away from the keyboard and placed the order, putting it on his credit card before Ianto could stop him.

"Jack, I can buy my own underwear." Ianto told him.

"I know, but I wanted to buy my man some fancy drawers." Jack said in a mock southern drawl.

"Your man?" Ianto asked.

"Mine." Jack said, tilting his face up so he could kiss him.

Ianto shut the laptop and set it back on the coffee table, then turned to he was facing Jack.

"Did you see anything else you might like?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Ianto replied, "maybe I'll surprise you."

"Ianto Jones," Jack said, pulling him against his chest,"you always surprise me."

"Is that good?" Ianto asked."

"It's great." Jack told him as he kissed him.


End file.
